The Worst Legend Ever
by Tweed
Summary: Megavolt's been kidnapped by some spooky weasels. Chapter 2 is up.
1. Default Chapter

The Worst Legend Ever  
  
  
  
The small, dusty apartment was trashed. Any semblance of order, if there had been any to begin with, was now gone. Chaos had been thrown about in heaping portions creating a jumble of electronic equipment and toaster ovens upon the floor. Scorch marks randomly dotted the room as did tranquilizer darts that had obviously missed their target. These were the obvious sign of a struggle.  
  
Unfortunately for the victim, the struggle had been so short lived that almost no one near had even noticed the sounds. The only one to hear the struggle was the downstairs neighbor, and all he had done about it was rap his cane against the ceiling and yell for them to 'knock off that racket!' When the racket did settle down, Mr. Rombold sat back into his favorite, lime green easy chair and felt rather smug about it. He was only slightly annoyed when he heard the rather odd thumping sound coming down the stairs and exiting the building through the hallway right outside his door. But he had done his bit for the day, and felt that really someone else could take care of the day's subsequent noise problems.  
  
A group of five weasels, all a dull brown color and wearing black military style uniforms, were having the slightest bit of trouble carrying Megavolt's unweildy and lifeless body down the stairs. Weasel number four didn't have the greatest grip on the rat's head, and as a result it would thud against the steps on the staircase ever now and then. The weasels stopped, and in hushed voices discussed what they were to do.  
  
"We were not suppose to damage the body.."  
  
"I have seen the plans, minor injuries to him don't really matter."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Well, I suppose we could probably just grab him by the legs and drag him the rest of the way."  
  
The weasels regrouped and managed to quickly drag Megavolt out the door of the apartment building. Working together, they easily tossed him in the back of a black, wholly unremarkable van that had the phrase 'not badguys' written on the side in a pretty dull way. Within minutes they were speeding off to the airport. 


	2. Alone In The Dark

  
  
Sorry about this being so short.. but what're ya gonna do, eh?  
  
~~~  
  
Megavolt awoke, startled, and imediately sat upright. He tried to sit upright, that is, but his head slammed into the top of something right off. It was dark. He opened his eyes. It was still dark. He squirmed and felt around the environment around him in a brief panic at the thought of going blind when he realized he was inside of a box. It was a very cramped, hot, damp box. A soft hum could be heard outside of the box, but that was about it.  
  
His first thought were to blast his way out of the box, but when he tried he noticed that his power was completely drained. It was then that he remembered the herd of weasels that had suddenly burst into his apartment. Great, they burst in right when he was working on his ultimate invention! Now he couldn't even remember what that invention was supposed to be anymore!  
  
"Coulda been a combination time machine/toaster for I know, now.." He considered his current situation.. Megavolt certainly wasn't strong enough to punch through this box, which he assumed was made of wood. "Geeze, it's like I've been swimming in a sea of suck lately. And where am I now? In a box that's in.. well.. it's somewhere, that's for sure."  
  
Then he heard voices outside the box. He pressed the side of his head to the wood, trying to decipher the muffled voices.  
  
"-really should get that looked at by a doctor."  
  
"Probably."  
  
"So..."  
  
"I saw a movie last week."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It was boring."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"When's this plane land?"  
  
"In about an hour.."  
  
"What's the game plan, then?"  
  
"We unload our cargo, throw it in the back of a truck, and take it to the boss' base. Then we get paid, we go out and make the merry."  
  
"Alright. What're we gettin' paid this time?"  
  
"....."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that.  
  
"Five bucks."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"He haggled." 


	3. Did I Leave The Oven On?

  
Chapter 2  
  
-  
  
Apparently he had passed out again, because the voices had stopped and the environments  
outside of the box was decidely different. For one, it was much hotter now, and two, the box  
was being tossed around like a gross, icky thing that nobody wants to touch. Megavolt was  
pondering that metaphor when the box suddenly fell and he tumbled and hit the side of the   
box. The box shattered where it had hit concrete and he flopped onto the ground. Finally, a  
lucky break!  
  
He climbed to his feet. It'd been a long time since he's been able to look at a non box-like  
environment it seemed. He looked around him: At the dense jungle that surrounded the  
squalid encampment he was currently standing in. He peered at the tall chainlink fences  
topped off with razor wire. He marveled at the nice sunset he could just barely make out  
behind the canopy of the jungle. Finally he frowned at the armed guards that surrounded  
him. "Hi." is all he said.  
  
A tall, female rat stepped out from behind the guards. She was thin, wearing a dark grey  
military uniform and had a certain charming twitch under her left eye. She looked like she'd  
hadn't slept in a month, the whites of her eyes were faintly pink. "Good evening. I'm sure  
you're wondering why you've been brought here by such.. drastic measures."  
  
"Actually I was wondering if I left the oven on.."  
  
The rat ignored the comment, "Well, you can be assured we have a good reason!"  
  
"Is it aliens?" a look of concern ran across Megavolt's face.  
  
"What? No!" she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Look, I'm going to try and explain it now, okay?"  
  
Megavolt leaned over to one of the guards and whispered, "I was right. It's aliens. Always tragic."  
  
she ignored him this time, "You were brought here because we believe you are the key in curing  
my father's illness."  
  
"I'm a key?"  
  
"Yes. Your powers. The ablilty to channel electricity.." She gestured for him to follow her. He  
did, as did the guards. "This is going to sound silly, but an ancient legend spoke of someone  
with your abilities."  
  
"Yeah, that is sorta dumb." Megavolt noticed they were coming upon a building. A hangar of  
sorts. "I don't suppose there'd be any power sources around here, would there? I'm feeling a  
bit drained."  
  
"Not any that you'll have access to. We're not stupid, Mr. Volt. You'll notice we took the liberty of  
removing your battery pack before you came here."  
  
Megavolt twisted his body to try and see his back, "Well, whaddya know! I thought I felt a bit lighter  
than usual. Um. Can I have it back?"  
  
"Sorry, but we can't give it back just yet." they entered the building and walked down a few generic  
halls in silence. Finally they came to a small, entirely white room where only Megavolt and the female  
rat sat down at a long, metal table.. The armed guards had disappeared.  
  
"Well.. when do I get my stuff back?"  
  
"When you do as we ask." she crossed her arms and stared across the table.  
  
"What if I don't want to? I mean, you coulda asked me nicely or something! Ever think of that? But  
nooooo! You had to have the stupid weasel guys come and kidnap me. Ooh! That makes me mad!"  
  
"Would you have cooperated if we had asked."  
  
"Heck no. I'm a busy guy, you know. Places to rob, people to see. Or vice versa. Actually that works  
either way."  
  
"What if I told you that my father's life was on the line if you didn't cooperate?"  
  
"Why should I care if some guy dies? People die all the time."  
  
"What if it were two people? If my father dies, then so do you."  
  
"You're threatening me now? How very mature of you. Alright, fine! Anything to get back to rotten, old  
St. Canard. No offense but this place is hot and damp. I hate dampness! Are we near the equator?"  
  
"Something like that. I appreciate your cooperation, even if I did have to force you into it." she extended  
a black gloved hand. "My name's Rachel, by the way. Rachel Panzer."  
  
Megavolt took her hand, "Yeah. Right. A real pleasure to meet you." he said, sarcastically.  
  



End file.
